


Mall

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [16]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Pudding and Taruto have a day out.





	Mall

It’s her full bladder that wakes her up, the morning after Pudding officially loses her virginity to Taruto. She is still transformed from the previous night, and he is spooned up behind her, his member between her legs and hard with the morning. Her bladder aches again, reminding her of its fullness, and interrupts the peaceful bliss she first felt upon finding herself with her boyfriend, curled up and naked.

She begins to squirm reflexively as her bladder protests more and more, and then Taruto is slowly jostled awake by her movements. “Why are you being such a squirmy little monkey?” he asks, his voice still sleepy.

“My poor bladder is so full, it’s aching and throbbing and driving me crazy,” she replies, squirming more. “It’s so full it wants to be empty, and it woke me up so I could take care of that.”

But Taruto doesn’t release her, and instead shifts her so that she’s laying on her back, and he pins her wrists above her head. He doesn’t even allow her to close or cross her legs, and forces them spread by kneeling between her thighs. While he’s holding her down like this, he leans down to give her a good morning kiss.

When he pulls back from it, he lets his eyes roam all over her body, admiring every inch of her exposed skin before reminding himself just how lucky he is that he finally managed to get her to give up her vaginal virginity to him. She squirms under his gaze, her discomfort caused entirely by her desperation, having nothing to do with all the attention she’s getting from him.

“Taru Taru,” she whines, “please let me up so I can go to the bathroom!”

He ignores her begging, and instead says, “I think you should give your lover a show first! I wonder if you could use your tail to pleasure a girl just as well as you can use it to pleasure a boy…”

Pudding’s face goes red as she realizes just what it is that he’s hinting at, and she’s never considered anything like that before. However, the more she thinks about it, the more curious she becomes about it, until she finds herself saying, “Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

She brings up the tip of her tail, rubbing it along her entrance for a moment before slowly beginning to push it inside of her, wiggling it to work it in. It’s only the second time she’s had something inside of her, and she wriggles it inside of her, pleasuring herself with soft, happy moans. Soon enough, she’s got the hang of it, fucking herself with her tail in a way that’s almost as pleasurable as being fucked by Taruto.

Almost, but not quite, and while she does this, she can only remember how much she enjoyed having him inside of her instead, and how much bigger than her tail he felt. All she can think about is how much she’d prefer having him be the one to fuck her now, and, as fun as this may be, it isn’t long before she’s pulling her tail back out of her. It’s soaked and the fur is matted with her juices, and she reaches with it, wrapping it around Taruto’s erection and pulling him to her entrance.

“Please, I want more like last night,” she begs, looking up at him with desire in her eyes.

“You’re so eager this morning even though you were so reluctant last night,” he teases her. Remember, you’re still unprotected.”

“I’m too much of a horny little monkey to care, and if last night was the least fertile night in my cycle, then I’m not too worried about that,” she replies. “I should still be safe this morning.”

He decides to give in to her demands, since it’s not as if he could ever hope to turn down something like that, he begins to push inside of her gently, doing what he can to not agitate her full bladder too much. He lets go of her arms where he held them in the process, letting them free, as he begins to thrust inside of her. Pudding is soon left moaning in absolute pleasure as Taruto fucks her.

He joins her in that, picking up the pace until the two of them have reached a nearly frantic pace, neither one trying to take this slow. She’s already rather close just from pleasuring herself, and the anticipation of watching her has him on the edge in no time, until the two of them are clinging to each other and moaning desperately. When Pudding is sent over the edge and Taruto feels her tightening around him, he can’t possibly hold back, coming inside of her for the second time and groaning against her shoulder.

They take a moment to enjoy the bliss before he pulls out of her, leaving her underneath him, her flat chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath, and one arm across her face. She can barely speak as she says, “I’m going to have to get Ryou to put me on birth control as soon as possible. I don’t think I’m going to be able to live on anal and oral alone anymore, and I don’t even know if I’ll be able to survive until I’m protected.”

As soon as the sentence is out of her mouth, her bladder reminds her of how absolutely full it is and she lets out a gasp. Her hands fly down and she clamps them over her girlhood, holding herself and letting out desperate whines. Taruto doesn’t need any further cues, and he reaches down to pick her up, carrying her to the bathroom as quickly as he can without jostling her too much, and just barely making it in time.

He holds her over the toilet with one leg over each arm, and he pulls her hands out of the way just a fraction of a second before her pee begins gushing into the bowl. Once her bladder is completely empty and he follows suit, the two of them take a quick shower before going to get dressed for the day. Taruto requests that Pudding put on her school uniform but to leave her panties off for a minute.

“I have a surprise for you, so I’ll be right back,” he says, leaving the room while she begins to get dressed to his specifications. When he returns, she’s mostly dressed, with her panties on the floor beneath her, waiting for him to tell her what to do about that. He holds a few things behind his back, and she watches with anticipation as he pulls one hand forward, revealing a dildo in it, one that is just a bit smaller than his erect member would be. In the other hand, he holds medical tape and he kneels in front of her, slowly working the toy inside of her. Once it’s completely inside of her, he uses the tape to secure it in place, and then he pulls her panties up her legs.

“The challenge will be to keep the toy inside of you all day while I take you shopping,” he says. “I’ll reveal the rest of the details once you start to fill up.”

The two of them eat their breakfast after that, and Pudding is made to drink a glass of water, of milk, and of orange juice with her meal, with Taruto already intent on getting her as full as possible for their day out. She can tell that this challenge isn’t going to be easy for her, but she’s never been one to back down from anything. Once that’s out of the way, the two of them head off for the local shopping mall together.

In exchange for doing everything that he wants her to do today, he’s forced to endure shopping at whatever store she wants to go to, including plenty that really don’t appeal to him at all. He puts up with it for her sake, and they spend the morning visiting all of her favorite places. Eventually, it gets to be lunchtime, and they go to eat at the food court, where Pudding drinks a jumbo soda with her meal.

Once they’re back to shopping, all the fluid she’s had that day begins to catch up to her, and she begins to fidget as she walks. Finally, she isn’t able to ignore it anymore, and she whispers to Taruto at a volume that is inaudible to normal human ears, “I really need to pee. Can I please go to the bathroom now?”

“No,” he replies, without missing a beat. As soon as he’s done speaking, he reaches in his pocket for a remote that control the dildo inside of her, and turns it up to level one, surprising her as it begins to vibrate. Her knees buckle and she nearly collapses in her surprise, having not suspected that this was a vibrator at all.

The unfamiliar sensation is nearly enough to overwhelm her just at its lowest setting, and it takes her a moment to adjust to it going off inside of her. She gives him an accusing look, and he just smirks back at her, and she considers herself lucky that she didn’t lose control of her bladder right then and there. Now that they’re halfway through the day, they switch off to look at shops that are more interesting to Taruto, but Pudding is too distracted to really care about what sort of the store that they’re in. The vibration in her pussy, combined with the constant sloshing from her very full bladder, are too much for her, leaving her no chance of becoming bored regardless of where they shop.

Every time they leave a store, she squeezes his hand and asks him in a hushed voice, one that becomes more and more desperate each time, if it’s okay for her to go to the bathroom now. But, every single time, Taruto denies her again, and reaches in his pocket for the remote in the vibrator, kicking it up a notch and nearly overwhelming her yet again. No matter how slippery it becomes, soaked with her juices, and no matter how many times she tries to use her internal muscles to push it out of her, the tape keeps it completely secure inside of her, with no chance of coming out.

She’s so desperate by this point, and so absolutely horny that she knows that she can’t stand much of this, nearing her breaking point. It’s driving her absolutely mad, and she once again tries to beg him for mercy, saying, “Taru Taru, I need a potty break now, I really can’t take much more, please.”

Taruto is somewhat disappointed by this, and teases her, saying, “You know, you’re only at level five, and there’s ten whole levels! I’m sure that you can take one more, can’t you?”

But Pudding looks up at him with tears welling up in her eyes as she says, “No, no, I’m really at my limit and I can’t take anymore!”

“Alright, alright, I’ll show you mercy,” he replies, before leaning close to whisper a suggestion to her.

His suggestion is enough to cause her to go scarlet, and she is quick to protest, saying, “I could never do something like that!”

“It’s either that, or holding it until we get home, or I could just go ahead and turn the vibrator all the way up right now, and enjoy the show of watching you lose it,” he says, holding up the remote threateningly, showing her that he is capable of doing just what he says he will, should she not comply.

For a moment, Pudding images what could happen, and sees herself falling to her knees and wetting herself in front of everyone, all while screaming with her orgasm, and she decides that that is much worse than what he’s asked of her. “No!” she says, loud enough to draw a few eyes, before speaking quieter. “I’ll do it,” she whispers, “I promise, just please don’t turn up the vibrator anymore.”

And so, the two of them head for the nearest bathrooms, and Pudding waits in the hallway outside the mens’ room for a moment, before Taruto sticks his head out and says, “It’s all clear,” and  then she follows him in. She’s still nervous about this, so she checks herself to make sure that there’s no one else in there, but then he pushes her back to a urinal, ready to go through with what they discussed already.

He kneels down in front of her and pulls her panties down while she lifts her skirt, clutching the hem to her chest. She leans forward, spreading her feet shoulder width apart, and finally lets go, peeing into the urinal, letting out a large sigh of relief to finally be able to empty her bladder. Taruto enjoys the sight of watching his little monkey peeing into something meant for male usage, and he turns up the vibrator, notch by notch, and she moans in both pleasure and relief. He keeps a strong grip on her knees to keep her from collapsing.

By the time her bladder is empty, he’s cranked the vibrator all the way up to the top level, leaving her absolutely trembling in pleasure, and he is so turned on by the scene in front of him, too turned on by watching her do things like this, that he knows that he can’t hold back a second longer. He turns her around so that she’s facing the urinal, bending her so that he can press his erection against her rear entrance, and pushes himself inside of her without wasting a moment.

Pudding is far too turned on from the vibrator to complain about this, or even second guess what he’s doing. She knows just as well as he does that anyone could walk into the bathroom and catch them, but she is too horny to really think about it, and Taruto finds the concept of potentially being caught, the risk of it all, even more arousing. He thrusts into her with a more and more frantic pace, both of them moaning and panting as they both grow closer and closer.

Taruto reaches around to gently peel off the medical tape next, so that he can play with the vibrator inside her. While he fucks her, he pulls the vibrator out before pushing it back in, pulling it in and out and using it to fuck her pussy while he handles her ass. With both of these things going on at once, there’s only so much she can take, but she’s so determined to hold out for a bit, after waiting for it all day. Taruto has the same resolve that she does, not letting his pleasure get the better of him just yet.

Really, they should be faster if they’re truly concerned with being caught, but neither of them can help trying to draw things out. When they’re on the edge, they’re always on the edge together, and both hold themselves and the other back, drowning themselves in pleasure and anticipation, until finally, it’s far too much for either of them to bear. They can only push themselves so far before they have to reach their limits, and together, they push themselves right over the edge, reaching a simultaneous orgasm, moaning shamelessly, and in unison, with no concern for how much noise they’re making even in public.

After that, they have to take quite a bit of time to recover, both leaning over the urinal and panting to catch their breath, basking in the afterglow. It’s been a rather long buildup, but the pay off is so worth that it is overwhelming, leaving them both completely and totally breathless. Taruto is the first to catch his breath, as he wasn’t anywhere near as overstimulated as she was, and he pulls out of her, aiming his member between her legs.

During their busy day together, his bladder has gotten rather full as well, and now that he’s had his fun with her, he wants to take this chance to relieve it. Pudding is able to look down and watch as he empties his bladder into the urinal, between her legs, letting out a peaceful sigh of relief. After that, the two of them finally straighten back up, and he helps her down onto legs that are still shaky, securing the vibrator back inside of her. The medical tape is not as sticky as it was before it was first removed, but it does it’s job, keeping the toy buzzing away inside Pudding, and she isn’t going to try to push it out this time anyway.

She pulls her skirt back down once she’s steady, while Taruto helps her get her panties back on, and then the two of them are ready to go back to their day of shopping. They spend a little bit more time in the bathroom, trying to make sure that they’re completely clean and tidy, and doing what they can to hide any signs of what they were doing, before Taruto checks back outside the door, peeking down the hallway.

She waits patiently, suddenly remembering just how close they could have been to being caught and counting herself lucky that they never were. Finally, he comes back in to let her know that it’s all clear, and he takes her hand, leading her back into the mall, with nobody any the wiser. No one knows what it was that they did, and no one would suspect when they looked at them, nor would they suspect that she’s still wearing a vibrator, pleasuring her more with every step and leaving her wanting more from her lover.

Though they soon head home, their trip to the mall coming to an end, they both know that they’re day of fun is nowhere near over yet.

  
  
  


 


End file.
